


The Challenge

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, FtM Tony Stark, Hand Job, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex Toys Used In Public, Tony's Privates Are Referred To As Holes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: The challenge was simple. Go out in public on a sunny day, endure constant stimulation and see who caves first.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742833
Kudos: 96





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lien for the 300 Tumblr-followers celebration where we fill out prompts with 300 words! We got the following prompt from Anonymous:
> 
> Can you do some really, like disgustingly kinky starker with ftm!peter? Heck. Maybe even ftm!tony? Thats up to you. But like. The kinkiest shit you can come up with. Also without the dom/sub dynamic, please. I like my boys to be equals. Thanks!

Peter had a vibrator up his butt and a cock ring that was a little too tight for comfort. The vibrator was set to random, so he wouldn’t know when his prostate would be attacked with merciless stimulation and the cock ring had him feel his pulse in his dick constantly. Tony’s holes were filled with a dildo and a plug. The wiggly shape twisted with every step he took and the curve of the dildo filled him perfectly. It hit him exactly where he would want it to if he wasn’t trying to win.  
  
The challenge was simple. Go out in public on a sunny day, endure constant stimulation and see who caves first. The loser will have to clean the house for a month. They’ve been out and about, strolling the pier and the sandy beaches of LA, evading the gazes of the people around them. The sand between their toes only added to all the sensory stimulations.  
  
They were enjoying themselves, but as the day went on, it became increasingly more difficult to not think about sex. Especially when both of them were in just their trunks. Their deliciously toned bodies enticing each other, their minds playing tricks, as they attempt to keep their moans and arousal hidden from the public when they entered the water and held each other close.  
  
Peter’s cock aches, but he won’t give in. He hates cleaning. But fuck, Tony is so gorgeous. He can imagine Tony’s juices enabling him to glide right in- bouncing the man on his cock as he nibbles on Tony’s nipples. Before Peter could admit he lost, he finds Tony’s soft lips pressed against his. The man’s fingers curl around his cock and start pumping aggressively, not caring about the people around them. Tony sighs.   
“I’ll clean forever if it means I get to suck you dry-“


End file.
